rollplaywestmarchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Notice Board
This is a brief list of the more obvious quests available in Viriskali. Remember, there's much more out in the wilds than is listed here. Even just setting the goal of exploring an area can turn up new and unanticipated adventure. The adventure is in your hands! Available Quests The kind of stuff you'd hear about as soon as you set foot in town. The exact quests may come and go, but there will always be at least 3 for players to choose from. *Explore! Head in a direction and explore the surroundings. If you spend enough time, you're sure to uncover something interesting. *There's a group of thugs harassing the villages outlying Viriskali, and they bear signs of plague. The Viriskali Garrison Captain is offering a 50gp bounty on the leader of the thugs, Anod. *A small conclave of hunters to the south, lead by a woman named Sabenn Withiuie, report that game has grown very scarce, and what's available is stricken by disease. *Breda Enguard, from Lepool to the southeast, has been expecting a shipment of iron ore two weeks late now. She's put out word through local towns looking for someone to investigate the missing shipment. It was to route through Viriskali, coming along the eastern road. Business Enterprises Viriskali is starting to grow. A few bold entrepreneurs are setting up shop in town, but they need things to really start off their business. *Havard Mikkelson has been talking to a few folks around town about hiring on as help for local adventurers. People are interested, but they need to see coin first. Havard thinks he could establish an Aide's Guild if he had a one-time investment of 100gp (unlocks Hirelings for purchase). *Elleth Salte, parish priest at the Temple of the Border Wall, has taken to studying herbology. She'd like to hire on an additional scribe to reduce her work load at the temple, allowing her to travel and study. She's looking for an investment of 150gp to help her out (unlocks Potions for purchase). *Mayor Aered Bertholme has been seeking Loriene architects to help improve Viriskali's housing. If he can sell 3 houses (500gp), he thinks he can entice someone of some renown for future work (unlocks more advanced home base structures). *Recently, a wizard and scholar of local renown, Ellatien Puram, visited Viriskali. She made it known she's looking to improve her collection of ancient artifacts, especially magical ones. She can buy them irregularly, as her schedule allows, or if someone were interested in donating to her collection, she might be interested in relocating to Viriskali (unlocks Spells for purchase). Hanging Threads Other groups found some stuff, but... who knows what they missed? *There's an elven ruin northeast of town that's only been partially explored. An elf lies moldering in it's depths. *Hextia the hedge witch needs Ghost Mushrooms from the barrows in the south. She may be willing to pay well. * There is a abandoned tower in the southeast of the Starkwald. Some adventures visited it some time ago, but they might have missed something... * According to Hextia, Green Hags inhabit the Starkwald and are the reason for the forest's gradual decline. Rumors People talk. Sometimes what they say is true... sometimes it's not. These rumors are all GM-sanctioned, but they're still rumors- they're not all guaranteed to be true, or current. EXPLORE! *There may be a strange set of statues, carved in the likeness of a group of caravaneers at camp somewhere to the southeast. *The barrows to the south are a deadly place. None who enter ever leave again. Rumors of Ill Repute Fans of The West Marches are welcome to add rumors here! Some of them will be true, but I won't tell which...! Investigate! * Something lives below the fens and emerges at night. It's cries are chilling. * The fens have claimed an explorer who sought the cries beneath the fens. He left at midday all dressed in red, and never returned. * Legend speaks of a shrine to Wrosta, the Lord of Fall where one may communicate with the deceased, deep in the barrows. * Some children that went missing from Lepool some weeks back are said to have been spotted wandering the wilds near there at night. * It has been said that Ironjaw is Juliette's Husband and that she's pregnant. Not sure if the rumors are true, but the puke puddles and constant dry heaving certainly confirms the pregnancy... gross! * Travelers have spoken of a screaming tree along the road east of Viriskali. * A floating castle migrates across the sky in the far reaches of the West Marches. Once a year it lands at it's origin while the full moon shines. A squished flying bard haunts the landing site. * People of the town have been disappearing overnight. The only clue is a single, blue feather placed on their beds. * Dimitri the hermit monk is actually a giant hagfish disguised as a man. * The Tomb of Lady Lomnissa, a long dead Elven alchemist is rumoured to be hidden deep in the barrows. Legend has it she discovered the secret to eternal life! * They say that Owlbear bones ground into dust are good for morning sickness, and quell the pains of pregnancy. I heard it from a man in the bar. * Strange visions of a great maw rising to swallow all from beneath afflict those who sleep near the fens. For days after all they can think of are teeth. Horrible, if you ask me. Completed A brief description of successfully completed quests. *Kellan Wildlight, Bardric Bardison, Ecila, and S'ilid Albresh investigated reports that a woman in Castow had been murdered by a bear. *Kellan Wildlight , Bardric Bardison , Juliette , and Ironjaw collected two vials of sap from an Awakened Tree in the Starkwald in exchange for information from Hextia. * Donald , Kurthak Ironjaw , Maldrik and Shaldrick Ironheart followed the rumors spread by Talking birds and found a Dead Wizard in the tower southeast from Starkwald. The birds speak no more. Category:Meta